


I Can Be Your Home

by laikalance



Series: Klance Prompts and one shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 07, i cant tell if i made keith ooc for this lol but anyway love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikalance/pseuds/laikalance
Summary: Their home is not the same as before, and Keith is seeing Lance deal with it firsthand.dialogue prompt: “It doesn’t feel like home anymore.”





	I Can Be Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> another little oneshot. maybe ill try and do this everyday with prompts.

I stare out at the ruins of our planet, slowly being picked back up and put into place. Aliens from all around the galaxy have joined together to piece back together our home and Lance stands beside me, taking in his surroundings. He’s unusually quiet, but he’s been like that for a while, so maybe it’s actually usual. I’m still taller than him, and I thought I would like the extra inch I have over him, but it’s strange. Nothing is the same anymore, and it probably never will be.

 

Lance sighs and I turn to look at him. He looks sad, his eyebrows are quirking up and a frown is on his face. It feels permanent. I haven’t seen him smile in a while. The only time I really saw him smile was when he finally was reunited with his family. And it was gorgeous. His smiles are always so beautiful. He’s beautiful.

 

“It doesn’t feel like home anymore.” He says. I’m not sure if it’s directed towards me, since he isn’t looking at me. I still respond anyway.

 

“Really?” I ask tentatively. 

 

He focuses his blue eyes on me. They’re swimming with tears and I feel a strong urge to wrap him in my arms and never let go. I want to bury myself into his warm body. Run my hands along his smooth tan skin. He’s wearing a flowy pale blue shirt, bleached by the sun. His jeans are fraying at the bottom after wearing them for three whole years without being able to wear any others. His brown hair has gotten longer, it obscures a little bit of his eyebrow as it ruffles in the wind. He looks so gorgeous.

 

“Yeah. It just feels so different now.” He replies, turning his eyes to look back at ruined city. Not much of an answer. He’s become a man of few words now. 

 

“Well, sometimes different is a good thing.” I whisper to him, coming up closer. 

 

He still isn’t looking at me, and it’s worrying. 

 

“Lance?” I ask, reaching for his hand and winding our fingers together. That finally gets his attention. He squeezes my hand and looks at me. 

 

“Baby, are you okay?” 

 

He giggles at that. I never call him any pet names, and baby always gets him to blush. It’s cute. 

 

“I’m fine, Keith. Just adjusting.”

 

“You don’t have to go through this alone, you know. I’m right here.” 

 

“I know,  _ baby.”  _ He winks at me and smirks.

 

“Lance. I’m serious.” 

 

His smirk falls and he looks at me intensely.

 

“I know. Thank you.” 

 

I smile softly at him and kiss his forehead, winding my arms around his waist to pull him in for a hug. He wraps his long arms around me and hugs me tight. 

 

“I love you, Keith.”

 

“I love you too, Lance.” 

 

He leans out of the hug and instead cups my jaw, bringing me in close for a kiss. His lips are so warm, they always are. Sometimes I really think he’s like the sun. Always burning bright even when the clouds come out to play. He still shines even when the hardships are demanding his attention.

 

He’s a star. A big, bright star, and he’s all I can look at.

 

“I think I deserve some cuddles tonight.” I say teasingly once we finally pull away. 

 

He smiles softly at me like the day I cradled him in my arms. (He finally admitted to me when we actually got together that he had remembered.) 

 

“All my cuddles are just for you. Someone’s gotta keep that cold heart of yours warm.” He laughs.

 

I scoff and smack him lightly on the arm. “You take that back!” 

 

“Gotta catch me first, short stack.” He takes off running back towards the Garrison barracks.

 

“I’M TALLER THAN YOU!” I yell and immediately launch myself after him. He laughs, a large smile plastered on his face.

 

I almost stop to admire the view. He needs to smile more. “Lance!” 

 

He stops running and turns to look at me, still grinning. His brown hair ruffles in the wind. I can’t help but launch myself at him and peck him on the lips. “I can be your new home.” I whisper against them, hugging him tightly again.

 

“You already are.” 


End file.
